In Addition to the Flat Tire
by AndThenBurnTheAshes
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in the middle of the woods, alone, and a creepy guy pulls up next to you, offering you "help?" Based off of the short film "Ponchada."


"God_dammit_!"

The young man swore as he kicked the tire once more, thinking that _somehow, _that would solve the problem of the tire suddenly going flat in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, now what the hell am I supposed to do?!" he sighed and plopped himself down inside his car, leaving the door open and his legs dangling out. Pulling out a cigarette, he reached into his pocket for his lighter, growling when it fell out of his hands onto his suit.

Great. Something else _he _would get pissed about.

Oh. Wait. Never mind.

Finally lighting the cigarette, he brought it up to his lips and took a long drag, holding the smoke in his mouth for as long as possible, then slowly letting it out, the smoke curling around his head.

_They _had been on their way to _his _parents' house, when _they _had gone over a bump in the road and felt the tire shudder and give way beneath them. Unfortunately, _his _parents lived in the middle of fucking nowhere, so there hadn't been a single car to pass by since the tire went flat almost two hours ago.

And now he was stuck.

Just fucking great.

()()()()()()()()()

One Hour Later

()()()()()()()()()

He ran his hand through his blonde hair, pissed at everything. Not a single car had driven by, it was starting to get dark, it was as cold as _fuck, _and he was starving, something that he couldn't ignore as it felt like his stomach was eating itself. Life couldn't get any worse.

The crunch of gravel interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see an old truck carefully making it's way his direction. Praise Kami, he sighed. I'm saved.

The truck slowed down, then stopped behind his car, the door opening and a tall, black-haired man stepping out. His skin was almost as white as the snow that was now falling, and his hair reached down past the middle of his back, his purple eyeliner only adding to the fact that he looked somewhat like a snake.

The young man suddenly shivered. Something wasn't right about this.

"Well hello there, little lady. I saw that your tire was flat, and I wanted to come and see if you were alright." the snake-like man smirked at the blond man, noticing how nicely dressed he was.

"Hey, for one thing, I am a _man, _un! And second, I didn't have a spare tire, so I was waiting for someone to come by and help me out, maybe loan me their tire." the snake man snickered at this.

"Well then, what's a cute looking boy like you doing out all by yourself? Surely someone as good-looking as you would have a nice boyfriend to be traveling with."

Ignoring the crack about his sexuality, the blond man turned his head to avoid looking at the other male. "Well, I was traveling with my friend, un. He's actually nearby, so you don't have to bother."

"Well, if you would like, I could help you out. I have a spare tire in my trunk. Why don't I go get it while you get out your tools?" the man walked back to his truck, while the blond shifted, then stood up, groaning when his back cracked painfully. He turned and began searching the floor of the car, anxious to finally be able to leave.

"Where the fuck...I could've _sworn_...damn! They're in the _trunk!" _Nervously, the blond-haired man whipped around, only to gasp when he collided with the chest of the other male, who reappearance hadn't been heard in his haste to find the tools. The taller man leered, grabbing the shorter male's arms to steady him.

"They're in your trunk? Well, I can get them for you. You just wait here." the snake-man turned and headed to the trunk of the blonde's car, not noticing the frightened look the other man gave him.

"Actually, why don't we just use your tools, un? Mine are probably under a whole bunch of stuff, and it could take a while to get them out..." he trailed off as he saw that the other man was completely ignoring him.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

"Now let's see." The snake-like man gripped the edge of the car's trunk and hoisted it up. "Surely you can't have too much stuff in...here..."

He trailed off his sentence as a horrid smell rose to his nostrils.

"Why does your trunk smell...WHAT THE FU-?!" He was cut off as the car jack was smashed into the back of his head by the other man, who had suddenly found it underneath the front seat of his car. The smaller man's eyes were wild as he repeatedly smashed the jack into the other man's head, until the black-haired man slumped to the ground, dead as the body that he had discovered in the trunk.

"Ha...ha...ugh..." The blond groaned as the smell of the body in his trunk reached his nostrils as well, flies swarming around the body as it rotted. Dropping the car jack, he peeked into his trunk to look at the body.

If it had been any other person to look in the trunk, they probably would have thrown up, or at the very least retched. Half of the corpse's head was missing, only a few chunks of red hair left, and the corpse was twisted and contorted in what seemed to be an extremely uncomfortable position, one that could only be formed when a body was hastily shoved into a tight space.

The blond tenderly reached out and stroked what was left of the corpse's vibrant red hair.

"Sorry Danna. I have to go take care of this first."

()()()()()()()()

It took him almost twenty minutes to drag the other man's body to his car.

"Ha...for such a thin man, he sure was pretty heavy. Now let's see..." he muttered, rummaging around in the black-haired man's pockets. "Where are his...ah! Found them!"

Triumphantly, he tugged the keys out of the man's pockets and turned to unlock his trunk.

"If I put his body in here, and take the car, I can drive into the next town..." he trailed off as the trunk popped open, showing him the contents of the other man's car.

The body of a young man with black hair, eyes glassy and frozen, looked back at him. The young man's hair was mussed up, but enough still remained of his duck butt hairstyle to help the blond man see that it was a body of a teenaged boy.

"Jesus..."

The irony of the situation, his tire going flat with a body in his trunk and the only person stopping to help also having a body in their trunk, struck him as funny, and he could barely contain his giggles as he shoved the snake=man's body into the man's trunk, Unfortunately, as the trunk was _extremely _small, the only way both bodies would fit were if the man's body were on top of the teenager's, which lead to...an _extremely _awkward position, their lips pressing together and the snake-man's hand cupping the child's crotch. The blond shook his head distastefully.

"Knew he was a child molester, un."

Making sure that no body parts were hanging out, he finally allowed himself a smile of triumph. _Finally, _he would be able to get out of here!

"Let's see...if I take his car...I can get to the next town...find someone to come back and fix _my _car...leave the other bodies in that trunk...and I can get away! Done, un!" He slammed the trunk down hard in excitement, only to stop in horror when he heard the hiss of air escaping a tire. Slowly, he peeked at the back tire on the left side of the car.

Flat.

"Son of a _bitch, _un!"

())())())())())())())())

I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! After three months, I _finished!_ Jashin, that took a long time...

This is based off of an actual short film called _Ponchada._ Kudos to those that know enough Spanish to figure out what that means.

I don't own _Ponchada, _or any of the characters in here. And that goes for the rest of my stories, as well.

Review!


End file.
